


They Love You

by bookcatterpillar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, Fluff without Plot, POV Multiple, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Pre-Relationship, i've always wondered about the miraculous cure ladybugs, pre-reveal, the romance is blink and you miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcatterpillar/pseuds/bookcatterpillar
Summary: Chat Noir trespasses on private property and makes some unique friends.Or: Little ladybugs and their cat.





	They Love You

Plagg and Adrien laid on the plush couch underneath the windows of Adrien’s room. The sunlight they basked in was warm, and Adrien thought about taking a nap. Homework was done, there was nothing he had to do today, and Nino had said that his newest remix wouldn’t be ready until the end of the day.

Plagg’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “You know, you’re allowed to transform and run around, even if there isn’t an emergency.”

Adrien turned to look at his Kwami. “What about being responsible? I thought—“

Plagg yawned. “Yeah yeah, but my younger chosens used to go out once in a while. Be responsible when you’re older.”

Adrien sat up, stared out the window for a moment, and turned to look at Plagg. “I thought you don’t like transforming ‘cause its work?”

Plagg’s back faced Adrien. “You’re one of my more…obedient chosens. I figured…you’d like to know you have the choice.”

Adrien smiled.

After looping around the city a couple times, a little area near the school caught Chat Noir’s attention.

Sometimes, when walking with Nino, Adrien would pass by a private, gated garden, in front of an ivy covered building. The garden was just filled to the brim with the most beautiful flowers and bushes. He’d get the urge to just climb the fence and walk in, but that would be weird, and a little illegal.

He’d also noticed that same garden during a few akuma fights. He’d never seen it trashed, though. Small blessings, he guessed.

Slinking near the edge of a rooftop, Chat Noir peered around the street to see if anyone was watching. Figuring that it was safe, he jumped down into the garden.

So many different types of flowers! Red ones and yellow ones and orange ones and purple ones! He thought about rolling in them, but figured that wouldnt be good for them. There was a winding path with stone steps, in between the bushes, and he followed it, sometimes leaning down to smell a flower—they smelled wonderful.

_How do these flowers smell_, he thought. _They can’t! They don’t have noses!_

Maybe he’d tell it to his friends next time they passed the garden. Nino would smile and laugh at him, and Ladybug would huff.

He laid down on the path. He closed his eyes, inhaled—

And something landed on his forehead. He startled, opened his eyes.

Flying lazily around his head were—ladybugs.

Chat Noir smiled.

Marinette was walking home from Alya’s place, and as she passed by the Beaumont’s garden, she noticed something out of place. Between the tall bushes was a flash of glossy black. She stopped walking, and leaned in…

…On the ground, on the stone path, she saw legs, in leather, with familiar steel toe boots. On the underside of the boots were paw pads.

Chat Noir!

She grabbed at the bars, startled. Why was he transformed? Was he okay?

She ran towards the building, she’d be able to get in through there. 

Climbing fences was an activity better left to when she was Ladybug.

Chat Noir heard steps coming from around the building. He slowly sat up, not wanting to disturb the ladybugs circling his head, sitting on his mask, hair, ears, and shoulders.

Instead of an adult, coming to politely ask him to leave, he saw his classmate, Marinette. She was rushing towards him, stumbling a little, looking a little frantic.

Was there an akuma attack? “Marinette, are you okay?” 

Her head snapped up from looking at the path. Her frown smoothed into a relieved smile.

“Chat Noir, I thought you were hurt!” She exhaled, walking up to him. “Are you okay? Is there an akuma?”

He held his head still. “Oh no, I was just enjoying some outdoor cat shenanigans! Look at my new friends!”

“Are those…ladybugs?” She’d never seen this many ladybugs outside of during her Miraculous Cure. There were maybe…50 around Chat’s upper body.

It would’ve been a little frightening if he didn’t looks so happy.

“Are you going to take a cat nap here?”

Chat Noir curbed his laughter, trying to keep from shaking off any of his ladyfriends.

“Eh, I don’t want to get in trouble with the owners, we’re not really supposed to be here,” he said conspiratorily.

“Oh don’t worry, I know them, they’re long time customers of the bakery. They won’t mind if I tell them.”

“Oh, thank you, Marinette!”

There was a little moment of awkward silence before Marinette straightened up. “Well, I’ll be going, I’ll talk to them on the way out.”

“Marinette, does this garden usually have this many ladybugs in it? I’d love to visit them again,” he said, more softly than she was used to.

“No, actually.” She turned away as Chat laid back down. “Ladybugs must just like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ....yeah apparently i am incapable of writing a full 1000 words in a one-shot....
> 
> tell me what you thought!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
